


Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Skills

Clint is talented.  
He has skills that are multipurpose.   
But he has a skill set,  
With a very specific focus.  
He knows how to kill.


End file.
